leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Shyvana/History
Previous Lore 3rd= "I have proven my might to dragonkind - what challenge shall humans pose?" - A half-breed born from the union between dragon and human, Shyvana searched all her life for belonging. Persecution forged her into a brutal warrior, and those who dare stand against Shyvana face the fiery lurking just beneath her skin. Dragonkind considered Shyvana's impure blood an abomination, and she spent her youth pursued relentlessly by one cruel drake. Constantly on the run, she and her father, an outcast dragon, never knew a lasting home. A brutal reflection of countless battles, Shyvana grew hateful and savage. After years of strife, her father finally fell to the other dragon, but not before gravely wounding his foe. Furious with grief, Shyvana pursued her father's murderer as he fled north to recover. There she encountered a group of humans on the trail of the same drake. Though the men looked upon her in fear, their leader approached Shyvana peacefully. He introduced himself as , the Prince of Demacia, and offered to aid Shyvana in her quest for vengeance. Together they hunted down and confronted the vicious dragon that had slain her father. Shyvana did not expect the men to survive, but in the clash of fire and steel, Jarvan and his men fought with strength she had never believed humans to possess. The ironclad warriors drove their foe into submission, and Shyvana struck the final blow, tearing the beast's heart from its body. Inspired by her ferocity, Jarvan offered her a place in the ranks of his elite guard. Shyvana could still see fear in the eyes of his men, but she longed for a true home. Trusting Jarvan's word, she accepted his offer and now serves as a Demacian warrior. Though her human allies admire her power, they keep their distance. Shyvana strives to repay the prince's kindness with the power of the within, but she cannot help but wonder if the humans are right to fear her. |-|2nd= "I have the blood of dragons in my veins. I am fear to all who oppose me." - Half-Dragons are the forbidden scions of humans and shape-shifting dragons. There have been few in the world, as they are typically hunted down by their draconian relatives. The scarce and reclusive dragons left on Runeterra find it disgusting to mix their blood with the frivolous and violent lesser races. However, there are those who become fascinated with humans, such as Shyvana's father. It was to Prince surprise when his hunt led him to a legendary young half-dragon. She wept over the dead, mutilated corpse of her father, murdered for her existence. Something in Jarvan was moved by Shyvana's plight. Together they plotted revenge against the mighty dragon responsible. The assault cost the Demacian Prince many men, and nearly his life, but ultimately Shyvana and he prevailed. The experience changed the both of them. Shyvana lost her place in the world, left alone to be hunted by those dragons who discovered her existence. Because of what he'd seen, Jarvan lost his taste for the hunt and wished to return home as protector of his people. Jarvan IV, as Crown Prince of Demacia, offered Shyvana a place as a noble warrior in the ranks of the elite guard. Out of gratitude and necessity, she accepted. Since their return to Demacia, Shyvana has proven herself to be a fierce and powerful soldier. She blends her fiery draconian blood with her adopted principles of justice. She revels in the power she now feels in the human world and there are few who do not quake before her in combat. However, by and large there remains only one place for glorious battle. When Jarvan joined the League of Legends, it wasn't long before Shyvana answered the call as well. |-|1st= "By the blood of my father, I will end you!" - There are those few dragons in Runeterra who have mastered the intense magical energies that course through their unique anatomies, evolving into an elusive Celestial Dragon. These powerful and enigmatic creatures spend most of their time hidden away from the lands of men. However, there are those who find themselves drawn to civilization and who take on human forms to immerse themselves in the world of humans. Occasionally, one finds itself drawn to the spirit of a human and they have relations. Sometimes, in the slimmest of odds, the union will bear fruit and that offspring will be one of the few half-dragons to have graced Runeterra. Shyvana is one such creature, born to a simple Demacian farm-girl and her Celestial Dragon father. Left to be raised by her mother, her oddities were something that couldn't be hidden from her community, though she was protected by her family. Once her family had perished in disaster, she was left alone for the first time - truly alone. Shyvana quickly became an outsider and it wasn't long before the community's fear began to put her in danger. Facing mortal danger at the business end of an angry mob, she was rescued by the traveling noble, . The noble was a man who strangely knew exactly what she was and took her under his wing. It wasn't long before she was offered a chance to use her natural skills in the service of Demacia, as Jarvan initiated her as one of the elite guard. Following Jarvan into the League of Legends was only natural. Shyvana is a fierce warrior, with the blood of one of the most powerful magical predators in all creation flowing through her veins. Unlike some of her fellows, she is a subdued personality - somber, cool, and collected. However, when the moment strikes, her draconian heritage manifests and there are few that can stare her in the eyes and not feel the primal urge to flee. Previous Splash Art North America= Shyvana OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Shyvana Shyvana BoneclawSkin old.jpg|1st Boneclaw Shyvana |-|China= Shyvana OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Shyvana Shyvana BoneclawSkin Ch.jpg|Boneclaw Shyvana Patch History . ** Base armor increased to 38 from 29. ;V7.15 July 27th Hotfix * Stats ** Fixed a bug where her Dragon Form wasn't properly affected by this patch's armor increase ( to 29). ;V7.15 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 29 from . * ** Projectile now scales with . ** Dragon form bonus damage reduced to from . ** Dragon form bonus damage now scales with . ** Scorched earth now scales with . ;V7.5 * ** Fixed a bug where would be fade out too early. ;V7.1 * ** Dealing 20% increased damage to monsters. * ** *** explosion permanently leaving behind subtle flame effects on the map. ;V6.24 * Howling Abyss ** *** Each turret destroyed by Shyvana or her allies permanently grants her and . * Twisted Treeline ** *** Each kill scored by Shyvana or her allies permanently grants her and . *** Shyvana deals 10% increased damage (physical and magic only) to . ;V6.23 * Stats ** Base health increased to 595 from . ** Base health regeneration increased to from . * ** Renamed from . ** Bonus resistances reduced to 5 at all levels from . ** }} bonus resistances while in . ** Each killed by Shyvana or her allies permanently grants her and . ** Shyvana deals 10% increased damage (physical and magic only) to . * ** Leaving a flame trail behind Shyvana while in . ** Area of effect size increased to (scales with rank) from 325 at all ranks. * ** Projectile stops on first enemy champion hit. ** Projectile AP ratio reduced to from . ** Projectile speed reduced to 1575 from 1700. ** Area of effect while in changed to ground-targeted from conic in front of Shyvana. ** While in , explodes upon hitting a champion or reaching the target location, dealing bonus magic damage to enemies within range (scales with rank) and scorching the earth for 4 seconds. Enemies standing on scorched earth take magic damage per second and are persistently marked. * ** Dash cannot be interrupted. ** Grants bonus health}} on cast. ** Dragon Form model size increases by %. ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Maximum range reduced to 850 from 950. ** Dragon Form attack range increased to from 175 at all ranks. ;V6.20 * ** Animation speed increased. ;V6.16 * ** General *** Stretchy hands during death animation. ;V6.15 * ** Fury gain changed to per second from per . ;V6.14 * ** General *** Super elastic teeth when roaring in . ;V6.10 * ** Damage per second has a ratio. ** On-hit damage has a % AP}} ratio. ;V6.6 * ** Second hit bonus damage reduced to % AD}} from % AD}}. ;V5.23 * ** Dragon Form attack range increased to 175 from 125. ;V5.13 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** On-hit base damage reduced to from . ;V5.11 * ** Basic attacks deal ( }}) bonus magic damage while Burnout is active. ** Doubled AD ratio while Shyvana is in . ;V5.5 * ** Mark damage increased to % of target's maximum health}} from 2%. ;V4.21 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Deals 20% increased damage to monsters. ** Damage calculation using incorrect AD ratio while Shyvana is in . ;V4.15 * General ** New Classic artwork. * ** particles updated to match damage cone (area of effect unchanged) ** Base damage increased by 20 at rank 1 (tooltip updated) ;V4.13 * ** Extending maximum duration by using . ** flame trail damage tick rate increased to once every 1 second from . ;V4.11 * General ** Model hitbox size increased by to match average size. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 22 from 18. ;V4.1 * ** Base damage per second reduced to from . ** Minimum base damage reduced to from . ** Maximum base damage reduced to from . * ** Base damage changed to from . * ** Base damage changed to from . ;V3.15 * ** Reducing armor while Shyvana is in . ;V3.9 * - ** Shyvana gains bonus armor}} and bonus magic resistance}}, each }} while in . * ** Basic attacks reduce Twin Bite's cooldown by seconds. * ** Damage calculation ignoring AD ratio while Shyvana is in . ** Basic attacks extend Burnout's duration by 1 second, stacking up to 4 times for a maximum 7 seconds total duration. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** 15% armor reduction on targets hit. ** Projectile stopping on first unit hit. ** Basic attacks deal bonus damage to targets marked by Flame Breath. ** Mark damage changed to from }}. ** Mark duration increased to 5 seconds from 4. * ** Passive bonus resistances. ** Fury gain per seconds increased to from 1 at all ranks. ** Dragon Form's Fury decay per second reduced to 5 from 6. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 350 from 325. ;V1.0.0.145 * ** Hitching on first use when Shyvana uses a skin other than Classic. ;V1.0.0.136 * ** Tooltip updated. ** Maximum duration extension reduced to 4 seconds from 6. * ** Lasting longer than intended. * ** Passive bonus resistances reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.134 * ** Armor reduction affecting immune units ( , ) * ** Allied ultimate HUD indicator turns grey immediately after activation. ;V1.0.0.128 * Added }} Category:Shyvana Category:Champion history